Episode Twenty-one: Tidal Surge of the Water Gym, Part 2
Amy: "Zane, look out!" ' Zane: *Thinking* I let myself get too proud of winning. Axew's hurt and I can't just keep substituting to keep Kaleb from battling Axew. He'll eventually fight Axew, too. Holly: "Zane's losing his confidence. Zane, don't give up!" Arthur: "You can do it, Zane! Keep trying!" Kaleb: "If you're not up for attacking, then I'll go again. Floatzel, Seismic Toss!" ' Amy: "Zane, tell Axew to attack! Hurry!" Zane: *Thinking* I wasn't prepared for this change, though. I can't tell Axew to do anything. Floatzel's too fast to predict its movements. I can't do it. Kaleb: "Water Pulse!" ' Axew: "Axew!" (Zane!) Zane: "Axew?" ' <''<'' Zane: "That's an Axew. Oh no." '' ''Zane: "Don't worry, Axew. I'll get you some help. From now on, I'll protect you; no matter what it takes.">>> ' Zane: "Axew, dodge it and use Dragon Rush! Go!" ' Kaleb: "Floatzel, dodge Axew and chase it down with Aqua Jet!" ' Zane: "You can do it, Axew! Show Floatzel who's better!" Kaleb: "Don't loose sight of Axew for a second, Floatzel!" ' Zane: "Axew, head down into the water!" ' Zane: *Thinking* Come on, Axew. I know you can do it. ' Zane: "Dragon Pulse!" ' Kaleb: "Floatzel, come back with Water Pulse!" ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Rush!" ' Referee: "Floatzel is unable to battle! Axew wins and takes Round Five!" Zane: "Alright! Way to go, Axew!" Kaleb: *Taking out a Pokéball* "Well done, Floatzel. You performed magnificently." ' Kaleb: "Well, it appears you've adapted to my full strength tactic, Zane. I didn't expect you to come back so soon from the experience." Zane: "I have friends that help me out. They know that I'd never give up. Axew knows that too." Kaleb: "With four of my Pokémon unable to battle, and you only losing one so far, I appear to be at the disadvantage. How will I ever recover from such a gap in this match?" *Tossing the Pokéball* "Let me show you how! Swampert, come on out!" ' Zane: "Woah. What's that Pokémon?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin." Referee: "Round Six begins now!" Zane: "Axew, start off with Headbutt this time!" Kaleb: "Mud Slap, Swampert! ' Kaleb: "Mud Bomb!" ' Zane: "Axew, use Slash to break out!" Kaleb: "Hydro Cannon!" ' Zane: "Axew!" Referee: "Axew is unable to battle! Swampert takes Round Six!" ' Zane: "Rayquaza, please look after Axew for me, please." Rayquaza: *Nodding* Zane: *Tossing a Pokéball out on the field* "Let's go!" ' Referee: "Round Seven starts now!" Zane: "Tackle!" Kaleb: "Dodge it and use Take Down!" ' Referee: "Rattata is unable to battle! Swampert takes Round Seven!" ' Referee: "Begin Round Eight!" Kaleb: "Take Down, Swampert!" Zane: "Totodile, dodge it and jump into the water!" ' Kaleb: "Swampert, chase Totodile down there!" ' Zane: "I was hoping you'd chase Totodile down there." Kaleb: "Huh?" Zane: "Totodile, come back up!" ' Kaleb: "How did Totodile appear back on the island so quickly?!" Zane: "After Totodile went underwater, I had Totodile swim to the back of the island and wait until I called him back up. Now, Totodile, use Ice Beam on the water!" ' Zane: "We got Swampert!" Kaleb: *Smiling* "Impressive. Using the field to trap my Pokémon. I'm very interested in how this battle will turn out. But you should know that Swampert hates losing; especially to smaller Pokémon like Totodile." ' Zane: "Totodile! No!" ' Zane: "Totodile evolved!" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly." Kaleb: "Fascinating! I can't remember the last time I had a challenger's Pokémon evolve in the middle of a battle! I am greatly interested in how this match will turn out now!" Zane: "Awesome! Croconaw, use Bite!" ' Kaleb: "Mud Slap!" ' Kaleb: "Swampert, shake Croconaw off!" Zane: "Hang on tight!" ' Zane: "Croconaw, use Hydro Pump!" ' Kaleb: "Swampert!" ' Zane: "Alright! We did it!" ' Kaleb: "Zane, before we start the next round, I wanted to say that you've sparked my desire to battle once again. See the truth is, I had stopped battling because I had lost the faith and spirit of it. But, after seeing you battle with courage, and overcoming doubt, I've been inspired to battle once again. You have my gratitude and my respect." Zane: "I'm glad about that. Croconaw, you okay to keep going?" Croconaw: "Croc!" (Yes!) Kaleb: *Tossing his Pokéball* "Alright! Time to bring out my prized partner! Go, Barboach!" ' Zane: "Barboach, huh?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Barboach, the Whiskers Pokémon. Barboach's sensitive whiskers serve as a superb radar system. This Pokémon hides in mud, leaving only its two whiskers exposed while it waits for prey to come along." Zane: "With Croconaw's powerful jaws, it should be easy." Kaleb: "Is that so? Well, I aim to prove your overbuilt confidence as a wrongdoing on your part, Zane." Referee: "Round Nine...start!" Kaleb: "Barboach, use Whirlpool for me please." ' Zane: "Croconaw, jump high into the air and come back down with Bite! Aim for where Barboach's swimming!" ' Zane: "Alright!" Kaleb: "Not exactly the right fish, Zane." Zane: "What?" ' Zane: "But, what happened to Barboach?" Kaleb: "I had Barboach use Double Team while underwater and have a copy swim around with the Whirlpool attack. The real Barboach was hiding deep under the water the entire time. Now, Barboach, come up and use Magnitude!" ' Zane: "Croconaw!" ' Zane: "You did amazing. Take a long rest." Kaleb: "Have you learned to never judge a Pokémon by its size or appearance, Zane?" Zane: "Yeah. Your Barboach's powerful." *Taking out another Pokéball and tossing it* "Go, Cyndaquil!" ' Cyndaquil: "Cyndaquil! Quil!" (Master! Help!) Zane: "Cyndaquil, you'll be okay! I believe in you! You can win!" Referee: "Round Ten can begin!" Kaleb: "Barboach, Double Team followed by Tackle!" ' Cyndaquil: "Quil!" (Help!) Zane: *Thinking* I've gotta do something and fast. If I just stand here, then Cyndaquil's gonna end up soaked for sure. Amy: "Zane's in a really tight spot with using Cyndaquil." Holly: "Yeah. Cyndaquil's a Fire-type Pokémon; it has no type advantage in this match whatsoever. Still, Zane has pulled through worse I suppose." Arthur: "Zane's clever enough to figure something out." *Thinking* I hope he has a plan... Zane: "Cyndaquil, wait until they start jumping out, okay?!" Cyndaquil: "Quil!" (Okay!) ' Zane: "Now! Use Flamethrower!" ' Zane: "It was a copy." ' Zane: "Cyndaquil, hang on!" Kaleb: "Barboach, take Cyndaquil down for a little dive!" ' Cyndaquil: *Shrieking* Zane: "No! Cyndaquil!" '' '' Zane: "No!" Kaleb: "Now, Hydro Pump!" ' Zane: "Cyndaquil..." Referee: "Cyndaquil is unable to battle! Barboach takes Round Ten! The final round will start when the challenger has brought out his final Pokémon!" Zane: *Returning Cyndaquil* "Take a long rest. You did great." *Taking out another Pokéball and tossing it* "Go, Espeon!" ' Kaleb: "Wow. Such a beautiful Espeon. I'm going to hate having to get its perfectly managed fur all wet." Zane: "We'll see who'll be getting soaked after this, Kaleb." Referee: "Let the final match begin!" Zane: "Let's go!" Kaleb: "We're gonna win this!" Zane: "Psybeam!" Kaleb: "Go underwater!" ' Kaleb: "Tackle!" Zane: "Quick Attack!" ' Zane: "Go, Espeon!" ' Referee: "The final round goes to Zane, the challenger!" Audience: *Applause and excited cheering* Amy: "Zane did it! Yay!" Holly: "Great job, Zane!" Arthur: "That was amazing!" ' Kaleb: "Zane, I must admit, that was an unexpected battle for sure. I expected you to surrender after seeing my actual skill put to the test. But, you stood your ground and won in the end. Congratulations." Zane: "Thank you." Kaleb: *Taking out a shiny object from a decorated box near him* "I am proud to present you with the Tsunami Badge, Zane. You've earned it fair and square." Zane: *Taking the badge* "Alright! I won the Tsunami Badge!" Axew: *Cheering* "Axew-ew-ew! Axew!" (Hurray and yay! Yeah!) Arthur: "Nice work, Zane." Holly: "Yeah. You were great out there." Zane: "I had you guys there to support me. Thanks." Kaleb: "Zane, if I may ask, where are you planning to head next?" Zane: "I'm not really sure yet." Kaleb: "If I may make a suggestion, my sister Paula owns and operates a Gym in Sunset City." Zane: "Sunset City, huh?" Kaleb: "Yep. Sunset city is on the other side of the Mega Bridge that connects Phoria Island to the West Coast. Walking on that bridge would take you about four days to reach the other end." Zane: "Four days?!" Kaleb: "Don't worry, though. The bridge has split points where smaller islands are. They connect by stairways and allow travelers chances to relax and shop for a little while. I believe a couple of the islands have Pokémon Centers, too." Zane: "Great. Thanks, Kaleb." *Facing his friends* "We're heading to Sunset City for my fourth badge! Yeah!" '''(End)